Taps
by The Almighty Leprechaun
Summary: Good news never knocked. Spitfire AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first part of a three shot that has been collecting dust in my files for a while. **

**I don't own the characters. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Wally<em>." Her gentle voice whispered through the halls of the house. She didn't want to wake the children. "It's time for me to go."

He frowned and slowly stood up, leaving his toasted bagel on the kitchen table. He didn't want her to leave. His feet felt like lead as they headed down the hallway to say goodbye. Brucely, their dog fell in step with his master. He could sense that something was wrong.

She stood by the door in her uniform. The dark green fabric was crisp and the medals glimmered. Artemis' thick, blonde hair was neatly tucked into a bun at the base of her skull. Her green beret rested on top of her duffel bag. Her grey eyes were soft as she looked at his hard stare. He stood in front of the door.

"Please, Artemis…" Wally's voice trailed off as the words got caught in his throat. "Please, don't go."

Artemis reached out to touch his face. Her cold fingers lightly traced his jawline. Her eyes were sad as her lips jerked into a brief, watery smile. "Babe, I have to go. They need me."

Wally winced and broke away from her touch. "No you don't! They don't need you!"

He needed her more than the team. He couldn't bear to lose her. She belonged with him at home. They gave up the job to start a family.

"Wally." Her voice pulled him back into reality. "It's just one mission."

He scowled. "That's all it takes. _One_ mission…"

Artemis shook her head and frowned. "Wally, don't do that to yourself. You know better than anyone that I can take care of myself."

Wally nodded in acknowledgment. "They shouldn't need you!" His voice echoed through the hallway in a bitter whisper.

"Shhh! Don't wake the kids up." Artemis warned. Leaving was hard enough. She feared she would be unable to depart with her children crying in her wake. "Wally. This is my job. I have to do this."

"It _was_ your job," He hissed.

Artemis frowned. "You know what I mean."

"Can't they find another sniper? What about Roy? Why can't he go on the mission?" He shook his head in frustration. Wally could feel the anxiety building in his chest. He couldn't let her go.

"Babe…" Artemis' voice was gentle again. Her fingers found their way back to his face. A sickening feeling flooded his heart as his eyes met hers. "It's my mission. They need me. They need my skills. I'm sorry, but I have to."

"No!" He growled and pushed her to arm's length. Wally's stare was intense as he tried to find another reason for her to stay. Although, he knew there was nothing that he could say to her that would change her mind. Disappointment laced his features.

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. "Wally. It's going to be okay." Her husky voice cracked, betraying her confidence.

Wally pretended not to notice her fear. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her body, not caring about wrinkling her freshly starched uniform. He breathed in her intoxicating scent as she pressed her body into his.

Over her husband's shoulder she could see the flash of headlights as her ride pulled up on the curb. "Wally, they're here."

Her quiet whisper filled him with dread. Instead of protesting the inevitable he crashed his lips into hers and kissed her as if it were their last. "I love you, Artemis."

She pecked him once more on the cheek. "I love you too, Wallman."

Wally felt numb as she broke out of his embrace and headed towards her things. He tried to tell himself that she would only be gone for six weeks. This wasn't permanent. It felt permanent, though.

Artemis smoothed out her skirt and double-checked her uniform. She flashed her husband a watery smile and placed her green beret on her head. Her nimble fingers grasped the handle of her bag and she turned towards the door. Tears streaked down her face.

Time seemed to slow as she twisted the handle and pulled the front door open. Artemis turned back to say her final farewell. Her voice cracked, revealing her hidden anxiety. "I'll be back before you know it. Send the children my love and don't forget to check under their beds for the monsters."

"I promise." Wally simply nodded with a wry smile. "Don't forget to give 'em hell."

She smiled. "I—"

"_Mommy_?" A little girl with red pigtails and a teddy bear stood at the end of the hallway. "Mommy! Where are you going?" The little girl paddled over to Artemis.

Artemis wiped away her tears and knelt down so she could be at eyelevel with her daughter. "Isabelle, Mommy has to go away for a little while."

The four year old looked at her mother in confusion. "Why?"

Artemis placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Remember those monsters Daddy and I always tell you about at bedtime?"

Isabelle nodded earnestly.

"Well, Mommy has to go stop those monsters from hurting other people." Artemis didn't know if there was any good way to explain her job to a young child, but she was trying her best.

"When you gonna come home?" The young girl's lip quivered.

Artemis glanced over at Wally. His face was hard to read, but she could tell he was trying to keep himself together. Goodbyes were never really his thing. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But who is going to do my hair? Daddy always messes it up!" The four year old wailed. "Who is going to make us food? Daddy can't cook either."

Artemis fought the urge to laugh. "It's only going to be for a few weeks, Izzy. I'm sure you guys can survive. Daddy is smarter than he looks. But can you make sure you're on your best behavior for him so he won't have too much trouble with you and your baby brother?"

The little girl frowned. "Okay, but you gotta to promise to come home as fast as you can."

The mother smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "The second I'm done I'll be on my way home." Artemis glanced over her shoulder. The sky in the east was beginning to glow, she was running out of time. "Come give Mommy one more hug."

Isabelle refused to let go as Artemis stood up. "Mommy, I don't want you to leave!"

Artemis hushed her daughter. "I know sweetie. I won't be long, I promise."

"C'mere Izzy." Wally reached out his arms and pried the little girl off of his wife. "We can't make Mommy late."

Artemis pecked him on the cheek. "It's just one mission, Wally. I'm going to be alright."

He frowned. "_Be careful_."

She picked up her bag and nodded. "I always am. You take care, Wally." Artemis stepped over the threshold and allowed herself one more glance before heading out to the car. Wally moved into the doorway to watch her leave.

"Mommy, no!" Isabelle cried out, but Artemis didn't turn around. She blinked back her tears and kept going. Leaving was always the hardest part of the job. It had been five years since her last mission, but the familiar routine made it seem as if no time had passed at all. The only difference this time was the absence of Wally by her side.

* * *

><p>The Sergeant didn't look back until she was inside the car. Wally wasn't smiling. Isabelle was screaming. Artemis hoped it would be better for them after she left. She wiped away her tears and allowed herself one more glance before the car pulled away.<p>

Wally struggled to keep their daughter in his arms as she tried to go after her mother. He didn't bother smiling as she slipped into the confines of the black sedan. There was no reason to pretend he was happy. The tinted windows blocked her from view, but he knew she could see him. He waited until the car was out of sight before he went back inside.

Isabelle's wails subsided as the car vanished around the corner. "C'mon boo, lets go get some breakfast." Wally kissed his daughter's forehead and carried her back inside. His eyes burned and his heart ached, but he couldn't let his daughter see him upset.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two and three should be ready soon. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2 of 3. Thank you for the feedback. I will try my best to post the final chapter sometime in the next week or two after I post the next chapter of Like Cats and Dogs.**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Whether Wally liked it or not, life went on without Artemis in the West household. Meals had to be made, hair had to be braided, diapers had to be changed and naptimes had to be enforced. It was hard at first, but eventually his wife's absence became part of the daily grind.<p>

He had not seen, nor heard from Artemis since she disappeared into that car. Six weeks came and went, but his beloved failed to return. When he called to inquire about this they only told him that the mission would continue for an indefinite amount of time. Last week they had reached the three-month point without Artemis. Wally didn't know how much more of this he could take.

During the day their kids were usually in good spirits, but around bedtime tears were a regular thing. Wally tried to tell them that Mommy would be home soon, though now it didn't really help. He hated not knowing. He hated lying to his kids.

Isabelle went to pre-k during the week and his parents would watch RJ while he was at work. On the weekends Wally would try to do something fun with his kids to keep their minds off of Artemis.

The evenings were his least favorite part of the day. After the kids' bedtime they would always do something together. It was the only alone time they ever got to share. Now the time seemed empty. Their bedroom was hollow. Every time he'd go to turn out the light a lump would form in his throat. He'd never had to turn out the light before Artemis left. She would always stay up late studying for the Bar Exam. It was her dream to become an Army JAG one day. Now, her textbooks collected dust on the floor.

* * *

><p>He woke up at six and threw on a pair of running shorts. His parents had taken the kids camping so he did not have to deal with the stroller this time. Wally enjoyed running in the morning. The fresh air always cleared his head and allowed him to focus on something other than his absent wife.<p>

Brucely wagged his tail as Wally attached the leash to his collar. The white pit-bull mix always loved the morning runs. They headed off on their usual route. It was a nice day. The sky was highlighted by a few brightly colored wisps of clouds that caught the sun's morning light. Wally still needed a light jacket, but he could tell it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>He made it back to the house around eight. Brucely was panting and he was covered in sweat. The house was eerily quiet without two kids running around. Making breakfast was weirdly simple. Usually any involved in the morning routine included at least one small disaster. He turned on the coffee pot and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. For the first time in ages he read the morning paper in silence.<p>

Wally was reading about the new tigers in the Happy Harbor Zoo when he heard knock at the door. He found it strange. Usually visitors used the doorbell. He slowly stood up and the knocking started again. Fear shot down his spine as he headed to the door. Good news never nocked.

* * *

><p>His fingers trembled as he struggled with the doorknob. He found it hard to breathe after he opened the door. Two people in uniform, a blonde woman and a tall black man, stood on his porch. He recognized the woman. Dinah was one of the people who trained his unit.<p>

"Sergeant West, may we come inside?" Her grim expression mirrored her partner's.

Wally couldn't speak, but he nodded and showed them to the living room. His knees felt weak as he headed towards the couch. When they didn't introduce themselves he knew his greatest fear was about to come to life. Time seemed to stop as he prepared for impact.

"Sir, the Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your wife, Sergeant Artemis Crock, was killed in action in an undisclosed location last night. The secretary wishes to extend his deepest sympathies to you and your family in this tragic loss." Dinah's voice was gentle, but it did nothing to soften the blow of the well-rehearsed speech. "A Casualty Assistance Officer will contact you in the next twenty-four hours to make arraignments."

Wally sat there silently for a moment. He was in shock. He knew what was coming; yet he still didn't believe what he had just heard. His throat clenched shut and all the air rushed out of his lungs. Tears quietly slipped down his cheeks and agony swelled in his chest. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. She was gone.

Dinah reached out and set a hand on Wally's knee. There were tears in her eyes too, but she did her best to contain her emotion. "Wally, I'm sorry. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

He fought the urge to sob. "Did you tell her mother?" his voice was hoarse and distant.

The black man sitting next to Dinah spoke up. "There are officers with her as we speak."

Wally bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't look either of his guests in the eye. His teary gaze fixated on the family picture that hung on the mantle. Artemis stood next to him with RJ in her arms and he had Isabelle perched upon his shoulders. The people in the photo looked happy. Now, they were strangers. He doubted that they would ever experience the same joy ever again. His family would never be complete again.

"Is there anyone that can stay with you?" Dinah's soft voice pulled him back into reality.

He swallowed and nodded. "My parents should be here with the kids in a bit."

Wally debated on whether or not to call his parents and tell them to come sooner or allow his kids a few more hours of bliss. He didn't know how to tell Isabelle and RJ that mommy wasn't coming home. His doubted his two-year-old and his four-year-old would understand.

"I know this is a hard time Wally, but there are things that we need to address for your arraignments." The black man pulled a file of papers out of his jacket and handed Wally a pen.

Wally held on to the pen for dear life. His hands shook as he scribbled his name across the dotted line. The redhead zoned out as they began to brief him on the process. Wally was familiar with the protocol. He had been present when Dick received the news about Jason.

Wally sat there quietly as he stared at the various papers laid out in front of him. Some were for funeral arraignments, others were for the transportation of the body. He couldn't stand to look at the papers. He could barely move. He could barely breath. He didn't want to care anymore, but he had to care. He had kids, he couldn't fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
